Punkish Len x Reader ONESHOT
by EndlesslyVocaloid
Summary: <html><head></head>There seriously cannot be anything else to describe this except sexy, and if you're a len fangirl you seriously MUST READ THIS! Not trying to brag but this is literally actually kind of sexilicious. So yeah. Rated M. Be warned. And oh yeah...contains my icing. NO NOT LIKE THAT! Sicko.</html>


He pulled me close and slowly nuzzled my neck. I willingly tilted my head to one side to give him some leeway and moaned softly as he turned my head and dove for my lips.

It wasn't like a kiss that a man gives when he's going to do 'things', it was sweet and soft and he was rubbing his against mine so slowly, letting our mouths mix as our tongues slowly fought for dominance. I was about to lose balance, and without thinking I pushed him against a wall, automatically allowing me to win over his mouth. He pulled back and moaned as I returned his passion through my lips.

I continued to do this as his hand made it's way up my shirt and undid the snaps of my already half-undone bra. I let it fall away as he slowly caressed my cleavage, making me moan louder and lose dominance. Not that either of us was fighting for it anymore.

He closed his eyes slowly then dramatically opened them again, making my knees go weak at the sight of his ocean blue orbs. With the help of his guiding hands, I managed to make my weak arms pull my shirt over my head. He peered down at me for a moment, taking me in, and with a satisfied sigh he took my exposed flesh into his mouth, making my tender skin absolutely surrender itself to his tongue, hardly moving.

I ran my hands across his chest, and in turn he gave a moan that sounded of relief. I was getting wet just thinking of the things that I was so long forbidden to think of. I undid the zipper of his sleeveless vest and slide it off of his torso, and he stopped pleasuring me and took my lips into his mouth again.

I was numb to his touch by now, so I hardly felt it as his hands slowly moved south and through the soft pink material that protected my sensitive parts. He began moving his fingers up and down, so slowly that it was killing me to have to stand there through the whole thing. I finally gave in and landed both of us on the floor. He looked surprised at first to have been so unknowingly interrupted, but then he smiled and removed what remained of my body shield.

As he toyed with my pounding pink flesh, I ran my hand against his stiff length, earning me a small cry from his mouth. I looked up a moment; his face was flushed a deep red and he looked close to tears from embarrassment. I only smiled and did it again, and he let out another adorable squeak. He was no longer touching me, dying from his own pleasure.

I happened to be enjoying this, and steadily began to work my hand against him. It wasn't one surprised gasp that escaped him now, but a series of girlish moaning and noises of complete pleasure and happiness. I finally couldn't take it anymore, as neither could he, and I released his inner beast from the fabric that I was rubbing against. I enjoyed undressing him. He had a very small, feminine body and I enjoyed seeing every part of him, shivering in anxiety as he waited with little patience.

I quietly laid back, giving him permission to take control of me. He looked at my ripe untouched body, then slowly climbed over me, and with little warning he plunged into me. I cried out as all the pain and thoughts and worries that had been clouding my mind were released as my hymen was broken. He was slow and careful in his thrusting; he always seemed to know what he was doing.

After a subtle moment of pain, my body was shaking with pleasure and the want and lust and hunger for more. He never sped up or slowed down. He found a pace that the two of us were comfortable in, and stayed that line.

Within minutes, I reached my climax and came. The release was sweet, and the feeling of his male part against my woman part was boosted by my icing.

It was a good ten minutes later before he came into me; sweet, hot sticky, and so pure that I wanted to cry. His juices filled me to the brim and then some, causing the smallest of messes to infiltrate my bed sheet.

He slowly pulled out and laid next to me, panting.

Through our heavy breathing and sounds of our clothes being reunited with our bodies, I heard the smallest whisper. I looked at him, straining my conscience to let me know what he said.

He said it again, then.

"I love you."

So...That just happened. Wow. I'm still not sure why I wrote that. I was kinda...feeling sexy I guess. Whateves.

You know...I just...I really don't understand anything that just...I learn about things, okay!? NUMBERS!

But uh...this was fun to imagine ;)

I felt really alive just writing all that junk.

OOOMG I loved it. I'ma have to do more password guessing because it was worth it to get into this document.


End file.
